


Unwinding the Stress-Ball

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, lucky post ep, nympho pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie takes Ben's de-stressing into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding the Stress-Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Leslie helps Ben unwind in 4.18 since he was being such a stress ball (smut optional) c:

Ben walks over and slumps down on the chair next to Leslie at the table. “God, I’m exhausted,” he yawns, taking another sip of coffee. “Remind me to never again spend the night in a car if I can help it.”

Leslie smiles apologetically and takes his hand without a word. He follows her down the hall and into his bedroom where Leslie turns and locks the door.

He eyes her skeptically. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” She sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her. “I just wanted to talk. And apologize. Mostly apologize.”

He sighs before setting down his mug and joining her on the bed. “Leslie, it’s over. It all worked out and we can move past it.”

“No, we can’t. Look, I messed up. I know that. I was just trying to unwind and let off some steam. I didn’t mean to ruin everything.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “And I know that. You–the only thing that you did wrong was not tell me that you were drunk, but I can understand why you didn’t. I  _have_ been really stressed out and overbearing lately, and I know you didn’t want to upset me by missing out on the interview. It was just terrible timing all around.”

 _“_ You were just so furious at me at the airport,” she says in a small voice.

 _“_ I was. I’m not gonna lie about that, but I had to get over it. You didn’t sabotage the interview on purpose. I’m your campaign manager. It’s my job to fix those things.”

She reached across the comforter to grasp Ben’s hand. “But you’re also my boyfriend, and I feel like fun, Boyfriend Ben has taken a backseat to Ben the Campaign Manager. And while Ben the Campaign Manager is wonderful and amazing and went all the way out to Indianapolis to save my butt, I really miss Ben the Boyfriend. Like, a lot.”

“I really haven’t been a great boyfriend lately, have I?”

She shakes her head vigorously and crawls into his lap. “No, you’ve still been an  _amazing_  boyfriend. The best. But you’ve just been so stressed out lately and we hardly get to spend any time together anymore because you’re always so focused on everything else.”

“I’m just trying to help you win.” He wraps his arms loosely around her waist. “If you lost because of something I should have done, I’d never forgive myself.”

“And that means the world to me. But this is  _me_  we’re talking about. I want this more than anything, so if I say that we have some time to relax, trust me, we do.”

“Okay,” he relents with a smile. “You’re officially in charge of mandatory relaxation time.”

“Yay!” she claps and scrambles off of his lap and looks at her watch “Okay, first relaxation time begins….now.”

“Wait, now? But we still have-” He stops when she holds up a finger to silence him.

“You said, and I quote, ‘you’re officially in charge of relaxation time’. And as such, I am saying we have time right now. You need to majorly de-stress, mister, and I’m going to help. I already send everyone home, so you have no choice” She runs over to one of his drawers and rummages through it. “I stored some stuff here just in case I needed it for a time like this.”

“You already pre-planned relaxation time before I even agreed to _have_  relaxation time?”

She gathers a bundle of things into her arms. “I don’t know why you’re surprised. Now, turn around. I want to change into my relaxation clothes.”

“Uhm, I’ve seen you naked many,  _many_  times…”

“Turn around,” she repeats, firmly. “It’s a surprise for you.”

His eyebrows quirk up as he turns to face the wall. “I like surprises for me that involve you taking off clothes.” He chuckles when she hurls a sock at the back of his head.

“Okay, you can turn around now.”

He does and gapes when he finds Leslie standing with her hands on her hips wearing a black, lacy bra and the tight, nympho pants.

“I-” he coughs and clears his throat, “I thought you you were gonna return those.”

“I think I might keep them after all. After the way you were checking me out in them, I figured they could still be useful for something.” She smirks and gives a little twirl. “I mean, you  _do_  like them, don’t you?”

His eyes rake up and down her body, drinking in every inch of her. “Fuck, yes,” he breathes.

“Good,” she giggles and goes to him, standing between his legs while his hands immediately cup her ass. Her breasts are right at eye level, and he lifts his nose to nuzzle them.

“I think I like relaxation time.”

“Oh, we’re just getting warmed up, babe.” She loosens his tie and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Once she pulls the shirt off of his arms and throws it over her shoulder, she pushes Ben down flat onto the bed, climbing up after him to straddle his waist. “Now, how to you want to unwind?”

His hands run down her bare skin and over the tight material of her pants. “I think you know.”

“Really? No massage or anything else like that?”

He’s already unsnapping her bra. “Nope. Nothing will help me unwind better than this.”

Any protest is lost in her groan when he takes one of her breasts in his mouth, the other cupped in his hand. Her fingers scrape against his scalp as she tries to pull him impossibly close to her.

She can feel him through her skin-tight pants, and she just can’t take it anymore. She pulls away and he releases her breast with a pop, and he immediately pouts like a child who’s pacifier got stolen from him.

His expression changes once Leslie slides down his legs and quickly works on the buckle of his belt, and he lifts his hips as she pulls down his pants and boxers in one swift move.

She straddles him again and kisses him desperately, her hand moving behind her as she strokes him.

“Fuck,” he hisses, and scrapes his nails down the sides of her ribs. He stills her hand and flips them over. “As much as I love these pants, they are going on the floor now.”

He peels them off of her and half groans, half whimpers when he sees that she’s not wearing underwear.

“Can’t worry about panty lines in those,” she smirks, but her smug smile fades when his hand finds her wet and dripping, his mouth soon to follow.

“I-I thought,” she pants as his tongue circles her clit, “I thought I was supposed to help  _you_  relax.”

He pulls his mouth away just a fraction and looks up at her. “You complaining?”

She grabs him by his hair and forces his head back down. “Not even a little.”

She is barely down from the high he gives her with his tongue and fingers before he slides inside of her.

It’s a little sloppier than they’d have liked, and doesn’t last nearly long enough, but it’s still everything they want.

He moves inside of her without the weight of the campaign hanging on his shoulders, and she can scream without worrying that there are campaign volunteers in the house to hear them.

He collapses beside her and immediately pulls her against his chest. “Okay, you win,” he mumbles between soft kisses. “I’m very relaxed and stress-free right now.”

“Told you.”

“Also, Tom was right. Those pants look so much better on my floor.”


End file.
